


Dimension

by snapchattingnct



Series: #00FFTOBER [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Red Strings of Fate, Soulmates AU, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 15:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20932181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapchattingnct/pseuds/snapchattingnct
Summary: Day 5 of #00fftober, a markhyuck edition.





	Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, posted extremely late. I had this idea floating around for the longest of time but it took me even longer to write. Definitely a shorter version that I had imagined it but I hope you guys like it!

They have always found each other, no matter what. The red strings of fate have always connected them, regardless of the time or place. It wasn’t always easy to find each other though. There were times where they spent their whole life searching for each other. Their red strings of fate have stretched, tangled, and knotted but never broken. In the end, they’ve always been destined to cross paths. Nothing was ever able to keep them completely apart. They were connected in mind, in heart, and in soul. 

Mark couldn’t help but smile as he watched Donghyuck stir from his nap, muttering nonsense and making grabby hands towards him. Meeting the sleepy boy halfway, Mark linked his fingers together with Donghyuck’s outstretched hand, pulling him close.

Donghyuck sighed blissfully when he rested his head against Mark’s chest, listening to the soothing sound of Mark’s heart beat. And when Mark’s hand came up to thread their way through his hair, Donghyuck whispered, voice full of sleep, “How do you think we met in our previous life?”

“How did we meet?” Mark questioned, his hand continuing their path through Donghyuck’s messy locks. 

“Hmm…”

“Definitely not as idols that we are now,” he laughed. As he said this, Mark couldn’t help but take a look around their shared room.

They were both extremely messy people, so having them share a room together wasn’t the greatest of ideas. But it worked out anyways. The clothes they wore from yesterday’s fansign were discarded without a care onto the floor. Half eaten take away boxes and bags littered their entire coffee table. The only place that was clean and surprisingly organized in their room were both of their respective work tables. Home to most of their individual awards and memorable photoshoots, along with their music compositions, their desks were their favorites. 

Returning his attention back to the boy in his arms, he pondered for an answer before saying, “Maybe as normal college students?”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck nodded. “We may have met as normal college students. I mean, we can’t always live this greatly in every single one of our lives.”

“I don’t know,” Mark began, a smile making its way onto his lips. “Always meeting you in every single one of my past lives is always a great life in my books.” 


End file.
